Prueba de vida
by ChrisElla
Summary: Ichimatsu nunca pensó que temería tanto el momento de su muerte.
Ichimatsu nunca pensó que temería tanto al momento de su muerte.

Desde su adolescencia repitió incontables veces que no era más que un pedazo de basura que debería dejar de existir, pero con el paso de los años se siguió aferrando a la vida. Tal vez esas palabras eran solo formas de llamar la atención o que dejaran de prestarle demasiada, nunca las dijo en serio.

Claro que era sencillo aferrarse cuando había cinco pares de manos ayudándole a sostenerse a la vida. Pero a pesar de la luz que ellos le brindaban, su personalidad siguió oscureciéndose. En algún momento se volvió tan negra que ayudó a esconder los sentimientos que tenía por todos sus cinco hermanos y también para mantenerse seguro al no dejar ver todos sus miedos.

Cada vez fue más difícil hablar con ellos, expresar lo que pensaba y sentía. La vergüenza lo inundaba cuando los escuchaba decir que era una persona demasiado dura y oscura, pero terminó aceptando y manteniendo el papel por tantos años que ya no supo cómo dejar de actuar, ya no supo acercarse a sus hermanos, sonreírle a cada uno de ellos y agradecer que estuvieran ahí para él. Porque lo estaban, a pesar de estar luchando unos contra otros para ser reconocidos como individuos y no parte de un grupo de seis, siempre se apoyaron.

Y sabía que lo estarían apoyando ahora al descubrir el diagnóstico de su enfermedad.

Sentía la tensión en el ambiente cada vez que entraba en la habitación donde ellos se encontraban reunidos, o cuando comenzaban a hacer planes a futuro como ver florecer los cerezos, ir a la playa o viajar a la capital.

Ichimatsu no necesitaba que lo dijeran a viva voz para que se diera cuenta de lo asustados y preocupados que estaban por lo que deparaba el futuro, pero no más de lo que se encontraba él. Estaba aterrado y cada día se encontraba más ansioso. Claro que también era algo que intentaba ocultarles a todos para que sus sonrisas no desaparecieran. Ellos seguían sonriendo, a pesar de lo que estaba pasando todos los días daban los "buenos días" con una sonrisa, tal vez agradeciendo que su hermano despertara en un nuevo día al lado de todos ellos.

Los días fueron cada vez más cortos, aunque agradables a pesar de escuchar llorar a sus padres varias veces por recibir casi a diario la desagradable noticia de no encontraban un tratamiento para lo que lo aquejaba. Sus hermanos eran menos obvios, pero Ichimatsu sabía que sentían lo mismo.

Recordaba con burla las muchas veces que se desearon la muerte los unos a los otros, algo que no se había repetido desde que colapsó una tarde mientras caminaban de regreso de los baños públicos.

Con el paso de las semanas se dio cuenta que la vida se escapaba cada vez más aprisa, incluso más rápido de lo que todos los médicos dijeron. Nunca dijo nada, no hizo saber de su agotamiento físico, intentó ser el mismo de siempre hasta el final, a pesar de que el comportamiento de sus hermanos cambió mucho.

Cada tarde, Karamatsu tocaba en el tejado y en muchas ocasiones Jyushimatsu lo acompañaba. Repetían y perfeccionaban la misma estúpida canción sin sentido sobre la vida de sextillizos, aunque la voz del segundo hermano mayor se quebraba a veces en ciertas estrofas, pero no dejaron de cantar. Jyushimatsu le dijo una tarde que intentaban terminarla para que los seis pudieran cantarla juntos, y cada vez que repetía eso esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro desaparecía. Ichimatsu sabía que se apresuraban porque en cualquier momento podían dejar de ser seis y entonces la canción tendría menos sentido todavía.

Todo el tiempo el quinto hermano lo acompañaba a los callejones para alimentar a los gatos que tenía como amigos. Aunque esas visitas fueron cada vez menos frecuentes conforme sus fuerzas se acababan, aun así Jyushimatsu lo acompañaba en su estado aletargado.

Osomatsu iba al pachinko todos los días y la mayoría del tiempo lo invitaba a él, incluso le dejaba algunas partidas con su dinero lo cual era un acto que le sorprendía, siendo tan avaro como siempre.

Osomatsu, el hermano sincero que nunca se callaba algo en esas semanas fue más considerado, se medía con todos y su sonrisa de patán había cambiado a una de un verdadero hermano mayor que se preocupaba por ellos. No era que nunca había visto una sonrisa así antes, pero era sorprendente verla a diario.

Choromatsu era quien más evidenciaba su preocupación, pero era ya de esperarse, nunca fue muy bueno ocultando sus preocupaciones y aunque nunca tocaba el tema de su enfermedad siempre estaba ahí con el desayuno, procuraba los medicamentos que ayudaban a aminorar las molestias en su cuerpo y era el último en acostarse, siempre después de que Ichimatsu estuviera cómodo.

Todomatsu, siempre con su celular, capturaba cada momento que consideraba memorable, y con eso se refería a cada segundo en el que Ichimatsu aun estuviera despierto y no soñoliento. Había tantas imágenes en su Smartphone que se quejaba a diario de su falta de capacidad de memoria.

Cada noche Ichimatsu pensaba en ese año y en lo bueno que había sido a pesar de todo. Estaba casi por acabar y no se encontraba ansioso por Año Nuevo o Navidad como siempre. Esta vez quería que llegara, porque aunque no pudiera pasarlo con una pareja sentimental como muchos años deseó, esta vez estaría con su familia. Probablemente el último año en el que los seis estarían juntos.

Pasaron tantas Navidades, tantos inviernos completos maldiciéndose por tener que estar los seis juntos en lugar de pasarlo con una linda chica y tuvo que ser hasta ese momento en el que se daba cuenta que cada año fue perfecto solo por eso.

Pero Navidad nunca llegó.

Una tarde, al hacer planes para esa noche mientras caminaban debajo de la blanca nieve que caía, Ichimatsu finalmente se desplomó. El cansancio acumulado de tantos días, el dolor físico y las secuelas de la falta de apetito, finalmente pasaron factura y se desvaneció ante los ojos aterrados de sus hermanos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba recostado en el futón que siempre compartieron. Escuchaba las voces apagadas de sus padres hablando detrás de las puertas, suponía que la voz ajena correspondía al doctor y lo que escuchó no fue nada bueno.

Había sollozos también, leves y apagados, pero estaban ahí, los reconocía como los de sus hermanos.

—Ichimatsu —llamó el tercer hermano al descubrirlo consciente.

Su voz se escuchaba tan apagada y todo se veía tan borroso, pero pudo ver perfectamente los ojos rojos de cada uno de ellos. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, pero ya había luz afuera y al parecer volvía a atardecer.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Karamatsu con un tono lejos de ser ese dramático que empleaba la mayoría del tiempo.

—Bastante bien —mintió sintiendo que su ga,,,,,,,,rganta ardía. Era como si toda su boca estuviera recubierta de óxido.

—¿Ichimatsu va a recuperarse? —preguntó Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa preocupada, casi sobre el muchacho enfermo, como si así buscara proteger su cuerpo de lo que fuera que lo aquejara. Nunca sabía cómo interpretar las acciones de ese chico.

—¡Por supuesto! —Dijo seguro de si el mayor de todos, aunque en su mirada podía leerse que estaba igual o más asustado que todos sus otros hermanos.

Ichimatsu les dedicó una leve sonrisa, la mejor que pudo sacar en ese instante y fue suficiente para terminar de alertar a todos.

¿Por qué sonreía? Si lo sabía bien. Su vida se escapaba y nadie podía hacer algo al respecto. No había rezo, llanto, risa o furia que evitara ese trágico final. Los seis lo sabían.

Los ojos de Todomatsu al fin se humedecieron al igual que los de Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu. Ya no había necesidad de que siguieran fingiendo tener una fortaleza que los había abandonado desde que supieron que no había cura. Estaban destrozados por dentro y ya no podían seguir conteniendo su dolor.

—No lloren, cerdos —Su sonrisa se borró fingiendo reprenderlos por ser tan débiles cuando él intentaba ser fuerte—, o voy a matarlos.

—¡Lo sentimos! —dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo va esa canción?—preguntó el chico enfermo con compostura.

—¡La terminamos ayer! —dijo con una sonrisa forzada quien siempre lo apoyó y estuvo a su lado. La luz de su oscuridad.

—Deberíamos cantarla… ahora que aun somos seis —dijo con dificultad Ichimatsu, tratando de mantenerse consciente.

Todos cerraron los ojos tratando de contener su llanto, pero ninguno se negó. Karamatsu se apresuró por su guitarra y se sentó a su lado para afinarla. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos en cualquier momento y eso exaspero a Ichimatsu.

—¡Oye! Mierdamatsu, deja de llorar —el aludido lo miró con esa expresión dolida en su rostro, por lo que Ichimatsu le sonrió—, no quiero que sea una canción triste.

El asintió decidido a acatar su orden aunque sus lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas casi de inmediato. No podía evitarlo, el más sentimental de los seis.

A pesar de las lágrimas la canción comenzó a sonar. Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu entonaban a la perfección mientras los demás intentaban seguir el ritmo. Ichimatsu intentaba memorizarla para poder cantarla perfectamente aunque al final solo pudo entonar el coro, pero era suficiente para él.

Todos lloraban, había una atmósfera tan triste que lo hizo enfadar. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta que no quería una despedida triste? No quería llantos, ellos nunca fueron así, siempre fueron disparates y disputas, así quería partir al otro mundo, pero no tenía fuerzas para reclamar nada.

—Karamatsu, deja de llorar —Reclamó Jyushimatsu mientras daba un golpe leve en la espalda al aludido.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso me dolió, _my little_ Jyushimatsu! —dijo con enfado, no por la fuerza del golpe, sino por la poca tolerancia que tenía en esos precisos momentos.

—No grites de esa manera —Pidió Choromatsu uniéndose al relajo.

Aunque fuera una atmósfera tensa y a pesar de no tener fuerzas para pelear, de alguna manera supieron que Ichimatsu no necesitaba verlos llorar en esos momentos y trataron de remediar la situación.

Él sonreía. Esos cinco imbéciles era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento. Ver la cara de reclamo de Choromatsu, la sonrisa divertida de Jyushimatsu, la repulsión de Todomatsu por formar parte de esa casta, la sonrisa burlona de Osomatsu y a Karamatsu siempre intentando destacar.

Los amaba a los cinco. Aunque nunca pudo decírselo.

A partir de entonces pasó la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente. Abría los ojos de vez en cuando y veía diferentes escenas de sus hermanos reunidos, cansados y preocupados, algunas veces llorando o durmiendo, pero siempre a su alrededor, esperando lo inevitable.

No fue consciente del paso del tiempo, pero sabía que no había pasado mucho. A cada momento escuchaba una canción, un arrullo en voz de Karamatsu que lo dejaba dormir en paz. Aunque nunca se lo dijo, igual que muchas otras cosas, siempre le gustó escucharlo cantar, por eso se quedaba a dormir cerca de la ventana cuando él tocaba la guitarra en el tejado.

Una noche lo supo. Cuando abrió los ojos sintió una paz tan grande que se dio cuenta que el momento había llegado.

La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna y a su lado se encontraba Karamatsu, al parecer era su turno para cuidarlo, aunque parecía que comenzaba a quedarse dormido. La verdad no lo culpaba, seguramente todos estaban exhaustos para ese punto.

—Karamatsu —Llamó por su nombre, como en raras ocasiones hacía.

El aludido se sobresaltó y se acercó más a él al descubrir que estaba lo suficientemente consciente para hablar. No lo había vuelto a hacer desde que cantaron esa canción.

—Ichimatsu, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas agua? —No había palabras en inglés, ni frases cursis, no había cabida para esas escenas dolorosas con el verdadero dolor que el segundo hermano estaba sintiendo por ver a su hermanito tan pálido y delgado.

—Despiértalos —Fue su única petición.

Karamatsu palideció y acató la orden en poco tiempo. Todos se acercaron a él apenas abrieron los ojos, atentos a lo que fuera. No estaban listos, no lo estarían nunca, aunque sin duda ya lo esperaban y no iban a hacer más difícil ese momento.

—Cantemos —susurró con cada vez menos fuerza.

Ninguno se opuso, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y aun así comenzaron a cantar, con voces entrecortadas y algunos sollozos, pero cantaban esa canción mientras observaban con desespero como la luz de la vida escapaba de esos ojos cansados. Sus frías manos sostenían con toda la fuerza de la que pudo hacer uso las de Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu.

Había tanto que agradecer, pero ahora lo único que quería hacer era cantar con ellos.

Finalmente su voz se apagó, la sonrisa en el rostro pálido desapareció, su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la habitación mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y sus manos dejaron de apretar las de sus hermanos. Su corazón se detuvo, llevándose consigo una parte de cada uno de sus hermanos con él. Siempre fueron seis, sin importar cuantas veces afirmaran que se odiaban, sin importar cuantas peleas se desataran entre ellos. Siempre fueron seis, pero ahora quedaba un espacio vacío, imposible de llenar.


End file.
